leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/CCC3:Phyrion, The Flaming Blade
|armor = 20 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.635 (+3%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.5) |ms = 345 |resource = Fury }} Phyrion, the Flaming Blade is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. He is, however, a custom made champion created for the 3rd Custom Champion Contest. Thanks to JmLyan for creating this challenge and thanks to Lykrast for starting the whole contest. Also, this champion utilizes the resource 'Fury'. 5 Fury is gained on basic attacks, 20 on unit-kills and 50 on champion kills or assists with a maximum of 100 fury. Fury is only depleted by the empowered abilities. Abilities bonus AD per fury-point. (Maximum bonus AD) }} Phyrion dashes into the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and leaving behind a path of flames that deals magic damage every 0.5 seconds to all enemies who stand on it. The path remains for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |range = 600 }} Phyrion leaps a short distance through the air, crashing down at the target location. Dealing physical damage to all enemies around him and suspending enemies hit for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury |range = 850 }} }} Phyrion's blade is lit on fire, causing him to deal a part of his attack damage as magic damage. |description2 = Phyrion fuels his blade with his rage, causing his next basic attack to deal heavy physical damage plus the passive's damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = }} Phyrion slices enemies around him, dealing physical damage to all and dealing the passive magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury }} }} Phyrion creates a defense magma-flow around him. Causing all damage that Phyrion get's to be reduced and dealing magic damage to all enemies that hit him and that get within 75 range of him for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 16 }} Phyrion summons a fire elemental, at the target location. The fire elemental deals magic damage on his attacks and ignores unit collision, it remains on the field for 15 seconds or until destroyed. It can be controlled by using the ctrl-key or by reactivating the ability. Additionally, the fire elemental applies the debuff 'Scorched' to enemies whom he passes through. 'Scorched' enemies take 15% more damage from Phyrion's abilities and 5% more damage from his basic attacks. The 'Scorched'-debuff remains for 3 seconds. |description2 = This ability will go on cooldown after the Fire Elemental has either been slain or has dissappeared. |leveling = |cooldown = 16 |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury |range = 550 }} }} Phyrion whips up a firestorm around himself which remains for 15 seconds. Dealing magic damage every 0.5 seconds to enemies around him. Additionally, Phyrion has increased movespeed and magic resistance during the duration. Phyrion is still able to cast abilities while is active. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Phyrion summons a magmastorm around him for 15 seconds. Encasing him in a large octopus-like armor. Phyrion's basic attacks are transformed into tentacle-swipes, dealing heavy magic damage to all enemies in the basic-attack's AoE. Additionally, Phyrion's armor and magic resist is increased while his movespeed is decreased and his basic abilities are disabled. |description2 = You can activate this ability again to disable it. |leveling = 175 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury }} }} Pets |description=A Fire Elemental is a controllable minion that ignores unit collision and deals magic damage on auto-attacks. * Basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects. * Is affected by , , and . * Is not affected by . * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Benefits from . |health= |damage= |damagetype=Magic |range= |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=375 |gold=20 gold |exp=8 exp }} Thoughts Behind the Abilities Ok, first of all. This guy is mostly designed as a high-damage jungler with slight CC. Kinda like Vi with natural high damage and interesting tank-build possibilities. * : It's mostly designed for the CCC and to have some sort of excuse to throw in more abilities. I really didn't know any other possible passives. * / : Designed as a ganking/gap-closing mechanism. It can also be used to quickly jump from camp to camp or escape/disengage. * Flaming Blade: Designed as an executioner or as a high damage-dealer to be used against large minions/monsters to 'replace' Smite. * Fiery Tempest: Designed as an AoE camp clearer or wave clearer. Can also be used for high-damage in teamfights. * : Designed as a sustain-mechanism in the jungle or something to save yourself when near-death. A good ability to enter a fight with. * : For empowering your abilities and attacks even further in teamfights and for pulling aggro for more sustain. Can be used for surviving towers. * / : Godlike in teamfights both for survival and sick damage. Although his unempowered ultimate can be used as a chasing-mechanism his empowered one needs enemies to stay really close to him as he is pretty slow. Category:Custom champions